


The Person He Cares For

by Hopemaydie



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M, cartoonverse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopemaydie/pseuds/Hopemaydie
Summary: 雞肉餃子：對於中文使用者而言，更貼切的說法可能是雞肉麵疙瘩。Cartoonverse Brainy最令我喜愛的一點就是旺盛的妄想力與表演慾，編劇配樂演出全部一手包辦，十分敬業（？）其實以前還覺得Brainy挺純情的，如今複習覺得他對超人簡直各種調戲，在奎拉瑪斯十二號時已經先把自己備份好卻不講明，讓超人深陷是否要親手殺一個隊友救其他隊友的痛苦抉擇，事後進行系統還原時超人還像產房外著急的父親一樣來回踱步，Brainy無法親眼看見這一幕應該感到相當扼腕……不過別忘了他可是會透過博物館監視器偷窺超人的，太空船裡要是有監視錄影也不會令人意外。





	

站在肯特家的門前，年輕的克魯恩人發覺自身迴路運作不如往常順暢，換作人類的說法就像是胃被抽緊了。

如果他是人類，他可能會捏捏臉頰，試圖判斷自己是否身處夢中。但他是講究邏輯的克魯恩人，只需自我檢測就知道眼前景象既不是夢境，亦非敵人賦予的幻覺。

他以為經過這些日子的相處，自己已經足夠了解超人。邀請隊友回家作客這回事，無論是依照常理思考或者參閱任何版本的星際社交禮儀大全，受邀的應該都不會只有他一人。只是視線所及，出現在此地的隊員顯然只有他與小鎮男孩，想不到十二級智力也有失誤的時候。

一位面容和藹的銀髮女士前來應門，她擁抱克拉克，不忘叮嚀即使是到三十一世紀旅行也要多吃點，接著將視線轉向這位綠色皮膚的陌生人。

「肯特太太，幸會。」他試圖表現出高度智慧種族應有的禮節。

「叫我瑪莎就好。」銀髮女士親切地笑著，將兩人領進屋內。

 

「克拉克經常提起你，他總說你是隊伍中最聰明的人。」瑪莎邊說邊替克拉克的碗又添了一大杓雞肉餃子，「何不談談三十一世紀的事情？我很好奇未來究竟會是什麼模樣。」

他正想著要怎麼開口，克拉克便接過話題，一五一十向母親介紹在未來見識的神奇事物，其中當然包括他的傑作：擁有模擬全像立體投影等強大功能的主電腦。

「還有這個，」克拉克展示戴在右手上的飛行戒，「也是他的發明。」

「戒指是你送給他的？」瑪莎看著年輕的克魯恩人，後者點了點頭。像是明白了什麼似的，她向兩人投以溫暖的笑容。

克拉克繼續談論著在三十一世紀的冒險，對抗奪命五俠、幫助隊友的故鄉星球安然度過宇宙風暴、喜愛惡作劇的少年魔法師搞得整個小隊天翻地覆、新人選拔大會上的各種趣事──

接著他提到了奎拉瑪斯十二號。

「媽，其實我……一直不確定自己是否做了正確的選擇。」克拉克的語調突然變了，一改先前的興高采烈，取而代之的是沮喪，其中還摻雜幾分痛苦。

「我在那裡被迫面對內心最深處的恐懼，而那份恐懼就是──」他遲疑了片刻，緩慢但堅定地以戴著戒指的手握住隊友擱在桌面上的左手，「差點失去他。」

年輕的克魯恩人感覺自己並不存在的心臟漏跳了一拍。

 

克拉克在床上躺下時保留了足夠的空間，但他的隊友卻只是一動不動地站在窗台前。

十分鐘過去，眼看隊友絲毫沒有移動的打算，克拉克忍不住開了口：「我想，就算是機械生命體也需要休息。」

「你應該知道，對我而言並不是非得睡在人類的床上才叫做休息。」

克拉克微笑，他太瞭解他的隊友，於是也不再勸說，改為伸手拉住對方的手，克魯恩人果真順著他的引導乖乖在他隔壁躺好。

只不過，半小時後沒有一個人進入夢鄉。

「剛才……」克拉克停頓了一下，「我剛才說在太空站差點失去你，其實並不完全正確，我只是……不想讓媽太擔心。」

「這話怎麼說？」

「當時你和太空站的主電腦結合，為了救其他人，我不得不下手摧毀你。即使你先把備份交給了我，事實上仍然和親手殺了你一次沒兩樣……那是我這輩子做過最痛苦的決定。」

「但你做了邏輯上最為正確的決定。」

「不是所有事情都能用邏輯衡量的！在這一切發生之前我以為自己無所畏懼，但我錯了。如今我終於明白你對我而言有多重要……不要再以身犯險了，答應我……」

克拉克的聲音越來越微弱，但他依舊聽得一清二楚。

他緩緩伸出手，似乎想輕撫克拉克的臉頰，只是在猶豫了半秒鐘之後決定把目標改為相對不逾矩的肩膀。

下一秒，他發現自己已經在對方懷裡。

他感受著克拉克的心跳聲、身上淡淡的肥皂香味、堪薩斯夜晚的蟲鳴與風輕拂過樹梢的聲音，最美好的夢境莫過於此。

他會將這段記憶謹慎收藏在腦內深處，就像以往每一次一樣。

 

_「音樂，關閉。」_

_「模擬演習，到此結束。」_

**Author's Note:**

> 雞肉餃子：對於中文使用者而言，更貼切的說法可能是雞肉麵疙瘩。
> 
> Cartoonverse Brainy最令我喜愛的一點就是旺盛的妄想力與表演慾，編劇配樂演出全部一手包辦，十分敬業（？）
> 
> 其實以前還覺得Brainy挺純情的，如今複習覺得他對超人簡直各種調戲，在奎拉瑪斯十二號時已經先把自己備份好卻不講明，讓超人深陷是否要親手殺一個隊友救其他隊友的痛苦抉擇，事後進行系統還原時超人還像產房外著急的父親一樣來回踱步，Brainy無法親眼看見這一幕應該感到相當扼腕……不過別忘了他可是會透過博物館監視器偷窺超人的，太空船裡要是有監視錄影也不會令人意外。


End file.
